


"Sleep"

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Insomnia, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Sans (mentioned) - Freeform, Sleep Deprivation, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Papyrus doesn't sleep.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 23 Prompt: Sleep Deprivation.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	"Sleep"

Papyrus didn’t understand ‘sleep’.

Sans slept far too much, in his opinion. He was always lenient with Sans though, since his brother was troubled and needed a little extra rest. But not so much that took up a whole twelve hours of the night! And then into the day as well! For shame! But still, Sans slept too much. And he was still always tired. Leaving Papyrus to make sure he was okay.

Papyrus didn’t have time for sleep.

There were so many things he had to do! He had to cook, clean, train, look out for humans… the list was endless! And if he ever wanted to join the Royal Guard, he needed to stay vigilant. If he slept and a human went past, he would never be able to forgive himself!

Papyrus didn’t want to sleep.

He needed to be the one to capture a human! Because surely then Undyne would have to let him in the Royal Guard. He’d trained so hard for so long, he’d even spend his nights researching puzzles and different fighting techniques. If he wanted to stand a chance then he would accept nothing but perfection.

Papyrus didn’t sleep.

Sometimes he would train at night in the forest. Because as much as the thought of meeting a human excited him, it also terrified him. On the occasions he did nap, Papyrus would often dream of a human. Sometimes they were kind, and Papyrus liked those dreams. Other times… most of the time… they weren’t as nice. They carried a knife and sliced their way through the underground as if it was their playground or nothing more than a puzzle to solve. In those dreams, Papyrus would find himself standing in the snow, offering to help change the human’s path. To end the violence and stop what could easily be the slaughter of monsterkind. And every time, Papyrus never stood a chance.

Papyrus _couldn’t_ sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
